Anomaly
by Channel42
Summary: An afternoon of hookie brings revelations for the Prince and his companion. Rapses/Kimas


_Anomaly_

Summary: An afternoon of hookie brings revelations for the Prince and his companion. Rapses/Kimas

Background: AU, in which Rapses and his guardians survived the assassination attempt and continued their lives in Ancient Egypt. Kimas' father was slain as a treacherous accomplice to Scarab, leaving him orphaned, but later taken in and raised by his uncle Ja-Kal.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: Just fiction.

* * *

If there was one quality that Kimas inherited from his late father, it was his scrutiny. He noticed things, paid extra attention when he found something of keen interest, even managing to surprise his uncle with minute details that would normally be overlooked. He was very much aware of his talent, and used it to his advantage when necessary.

As it were, he discovered at this particular moment as he felt warm breath brush against his cheek, that he pondered the anomaly that was Prince Rapses.

* * *

"I think I shall skip my lesson with Rath today."

Kimas looked up from where he sat, perched on the edge of a tall stone pillar and peered at Rapses as the Prince paced before him.

"Excuse me, your Highness?"

Rapses paused, placed his hands on narrow hips, and regarded Kimas with an expression of an already made up mind.

"It is such a lovely day, I would rather be out in the fresh air instead of stuffed up in that tomb of a study hall," said Rapses.

"Begging your pardon, my Prince," Kimas started, "but would not your father be displeased if he found out about this?" Which Kimas knew would be unlikely, given that the Pharaoh was once again traveling on foreign affairs. Even if Rath was furious with the Prince, the Pharaoh would not be told of his son's deeds until his return, and by then Rapses would have surely figured out a plan to talk his way out of punishment.

Kimas also knew that Rapses knew exactly this, and the Prince cocked an eyebrow and smiled before taking off down the grand hall at a quick pace.

Kimas sighed loudly before following the Prince.

* * *

They had found their way outside the lower end of the palace, facing the plains in the southlands as they walked leisurely along the stone path. It was peaceful with few palace staff meandering about, and barely a soul looked upon the pair as they made their way through the gardens.

The Prince made small talk, pointing out various plants which Kimas actually found interesting. He was surprised at how much Rapses knew about each species they passed, considering how often the Prince managed to find his way out of his science lessons.

"How do you know all of this, my Prince?" Kimas blurted out.

Rapses glanced at him. "My father taught me," he shrugged. "I must have a pretty good memory because it was a long time ago."

Kimas simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

They reached the edge of the gardens and came to the large stone wall that fortified the south wing. Kimas hopped up, masterfully turning himself and allowing his feet to dangle off the edge. Rapses regarded him but did not move to join the older boy. Kimas, fearing that he disrespected the Prince somehow, quickly extended his arm and offered a hand.

Rapses feigned indignation. "I could easily make this jump and more gracefully than you, my friend. But as you so kindly offered assistance, I would be a fool not to have you do the work for me!"

Kimas fought the urge to roll his eyes, though clearly could not hide the annoyance that flashed in his expression. The Prince was smiling as he grabbed onto his hand rather tightly and hoisted himself up. Had he been anyone other than the heir to the throne, Kimas would have knocked him back down. Rapses chuckled then as he situated himself closely, and Kimas found his frustration lessening.

They sat in silence for a time, watching the gardeners tend to their evening duties as Ra's face moved towards the western horizon. Kimas watched as the setting sun casted the distant pyramids in a beautiful silhouette, though his focus on the Prince who was deep in thought.

"I would think by now that Lord Rath would have sent the guards and hounds to scope out every corner of the palace looking for you," said Kimas, whose rare subtle attempt at humor went seemingly unnoticed.

"They know I am with you, Kimas," Rapses responded after a long pause, an odd tone in his voice that made Kimas stare. Rapses met his gaze and sighed, shivering slightly as a cool breeze picked up. Kimas took his chance to change whatever awkward subject he had treaded upon.

"Shall we make our way back inside, then?" asked Kimas, who was trying desperately to keep the stutter out of his voice. Too many unspoken words transpired between them and he needed some peace to make sense of it all. Although he genuinely enjoyed his time in Rapses' company, the Princes' oddities seemed to come about more often when he was around for his liking.

As if the Prince decided then to demonstrate a prime example of his strangeness, Rapses grabbed his arm and swiftly tucked himself into the crook of Kimas' shoulder. The Prince maneuvered himself so that he was half lying against the older boy's chest, legs outstretched along the surface of the wall in a more comfortable position. Rapses' secured Kimas' left arm around him, as if Kimas was simply a wool blanket to be tucked in.

"No," the Prince sighed, his breath tickling the skin beneath Kimas' earlobe, "I wish to see the sunset."


End file.
